Pirates of the Caribbean Hidden Moments
by SaphiraIgualda
Summary: This is essentially parts of the story line from The Curse of the Black Pearl that were not in the movie. So, I filled in the parts that were missed. Enjoy :


This story consists of things that happened in the point of view of characters, such as James Norrington, Cutler Beckett, and Mersa. Also, some stories from Jack Sparrow, Bootstrap Bill, Will Turner, and Elizabeth Swann will be used also.

Part One-The Story in James Norrington's Point of View

Part Two-How Gibbs Got to Where He Is

Part Three-The Tale of the Undead Monkey

Part Four-The Secret of Mersa

**Part 1 - Chapter One**

The Office

**POV-James Norrington**

The new office had an unfamiliar smell to it, and the arrangement of the furniture seemed off. I put down the final box, and then sat in the new chair. Even with more furniture, the office was a lot larger than the old one. An extra table was even able to be fitted in the middle, with a lot more room to spare.

I put my feet up on the oak desk to think about what it would be like to be commodore. After ten years of hard work, I was finally getting my dream come true.

The sound of someone knocking on the door took me out of me thoughts. Quickly, I brought me feet down from the desk, and straitened my clothes.

"Come in."

The person opened the door, walked in, and then shut the door behind them.

Oh, good morning Governor Swann, I had forgotten that I was expecting you." I stood up, and walked towards him to shake hands with him.

"It seems that today is the day," Governor Swann stated. He started looking through the trinkets on my desk, seeming that he had no intention of ever replying to what I had said. After what seemed like hours, though it was only a few minutes, he finally spoke.

"I have Mr. Turner getting your sword ready for this afternoon."

"Ah, good then." I wasn't that concerned about the sword, since I have trusted Turner since he was a boy. After Ms. Swann found him in the ocean while out one day ten years ago, he soon became one of the most trusted blacksmiths Port Royal ever had.

"Anyway," I continued "I would like to talk to you about something a bit more personal. Something like your daughter Elizabeth."

He looked at me a bit startled, and then looked away. This was not going all that well so far. To try to turn the conversation back on, I poured two cups of tea from a teapot that had been sitting on the table in the middle of the room. As the governor took the tea that I had poured him, he cleared his throat.

"Well," he said taking his time "I assume that this is about you asking my permission for my daughter's hand in marriage, again. Though, yes, this time I shall give my consent. Seeing as you will have better pay, you could take care of her. But, if she says no, I will not force her to marry you."

I was quite relieved, considering that the last time we've had a conversation about this topic; Governor Swann had left looking like he could kill someone.

"I'll mention something to her," he continued, "but, until then, I heard a rumor that Sparrow was last seen not far from here. So, I advise that you put a few more people out watching the docks. Especially during the ceremony."

With that said, and the main conversation obviously at an end, the governor left the office in a rushed manor.

Oh, just wonderful. Of all the days to worry about the cursed pirate Jack Sparrow, today is the day.

(A/N) If you have seen Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, the next events follow like in the movie, up until when Jack and Will ride away on a stolen ship from Port Royal.

**Part 1-Chapter Two**

Stolen Ship

**POV-James Norrington**

_Jack Sparrow and Will Turner are on a stolen ship leaving Port Royal. Elizabeth has been captured by the crew of the Black Pearl, and since they think that she is a Turner, they are planning on killing her._

The cursed pirate Jack Sparrow. The next time he is seen near here, he is going to be hung. But, what is with Will Turner helping him? I trusted him, but know it doesn't seem so anymore.

"What should we do?" a crewmate asked.

"We'll wait. Let's bring this ship back to the dock."

"But-"

"Listen," I said, cutting him off. "Sparrow has Turner with him, so they are bound to come back. We also might run into them while searching for Elizabeth. But, for now, we are going to have to let them go."

We had pulled up to the dock, so I then left the ship the create a plan to deal with the pirates that had attacked the night before. No doubt I was going to plan a mass hanging of pirates. I just have to hope that Elizabeth is alright.

(A/N) I'm that this chapter is really small. I wrote is last summer, and I can't remember what I was going to do with it, so I stopped there. I plan to continue with things going on with Port Royal, also in James Norrington's point of view. Please give any suggestions of improving my writing. Thanks for reading this, and I hope to get more chapters added in the next few weeks.


End file.
